The Best Way to Get Rid of Arachnaphobia
by Secretdoors97
Summary: Farkas is afraid of spiders...and Vilkas and Aela have had enough of it.
1. Taking Action

The job had been a dangerous one for the twins- rescue a local farmer from a clan of bandits. Nothing too demanding, but something you always had to be careful when doing, just to make sure the victim didn't get hurt because of the twins messing up somehow. They had been in and out in no time, but they still had to make it across a frozen, dragon infested Skyrim, and make sure the three of them made it back unscathed.

Vilkas and Farkas walked back in silence, the uneasy farmer jumped from every chirping bird slightly behind. The bandits had certainly found a pretty good spot for a hideout. The twins had passed it twice before looking in the crevice of two rocks and discovering an entrance. The bandits had put up a decent fight, but in the end, they were still a hoard of cut throats against two members of the circle. To Farkas, they didn't stand much of a chance in the first place. To Vilkas, his brother would get caught in some trap and that would kill him before the bandits did. Farkas never looked at the ground for a trip wire or pressure plate in the first place.

"Please, can-can you just get me home?" The farmer asked again, after nearly an hour of uncomfortable silence.

"Almost there…" Vilkas sighed. This man was afraid of his own shadow! No wonder he was caught by the brigands, he probably did not defend himself as he should. To his left, the Companion could hear the feint scatter of feet belonging to some creature. It was no wolf, but it was not a deer either. He stopped dead in the middle of the path, and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, looking over at his brother, who had stopped and looked at him with an ever-confused look on his face.

"Hear what?" The farmer demanded behind him. "What?"

"Shh!" Vilkas said. "What is that?" Vilkas looked back at his brother just in time to see his entire body clench, and his eyes grow wide with fear. As far as Vilkas was concerned, there was not a thing in Skyrim that could make his brother look like that. Vilkas turned his head, and barely had time to jump out of the way as venom from a frostbite spider shot his way. Behind him, the farmer had fled. Vilkas drew his greatsword from over his back and waited for the beast to come closer. He saw there was not one, but three of the disgusting creatures skittering his way.

"Make sure they don't follow the farmer Farkas." Vilkas said in a commanding tone. His brother did not reply. "Farkas?" He asked the silence. He turned, his brother was not there. He looked over his shoulder at the other twin, a good few yards away from the spiders, and it didn't look like he was going to get any closer. Vilkas heaved a heavy sigh, and dodged another ball of venom that one of the three spiders had spit at him.

"Seriously?" He called to his brother. "Are you…." He swung his sword over his head, and it collided with the head of the closest spider. He jumped back as the creature attempted to stab him.  
"…..kidding me?" He yelled loud enough for his brother to hear. He swung his sword like a bat and it sliced the second. The third shot venom at him, it hit him the armor, but did not do any harm to Vilkas. Behind him, Vilkas heard Farkas make a pronounced sound of fright as the venom hit his brother's armor. Vilkas swung the sword again and took out the last spider. "I will have his head for this." He muttered under his breath, as he began to wipe off the venom from him.

Tired from their journey, the twins returned the farmer to his home. He thanked the immensely, and told them to give his regards to the rest of the Companions. The twins began to head back to Jorvaskr for some much needed rest. Vilkas looked at his brother with obvious annoyance.

"What was _that_?" He demanded.

"What?" Farkas asked.

"Running away from the frostbite spiders?"He reminded his twin. Farkas shook his head.

"I can't stand 'em." He admitted. "They're too much for me." Vilkas almost stopped dead in his tracks at his brother's words, and had to jog to catch up with his brother's wide strides.

"You're afraid of them?" He asked. "Of the spiders? Not dragons, not giants, but _spiders_?" It took everything Vilkas had not to chuckle at that.

"Shut up." Farkas barked. "Ever since Dustman's Cairn… I just… I can't take them!" He admitted, feeling a slight chill fall down his spine at the memory of he, and the current Harbinger fighting off those repulsive things when trying to reach the fragments of Wuuthrad. Vilkas nodded, as if he understood, which he didn't. Big as Farkas was, a frostbite spider was enough to send the man running? The thought surprised him.

_I have to do something about this._ He thought as the two reached the mead hall. _He can't be afraid of something so small!_


	2. Trial and Error

The twins had gone back to Jorvaskr to rest. But Vilkas didn't feel like resting until Farkas' issue was taken care of. He needed to cure his brother of his arachnophobia; he could not let him fear something that would not do serious damage. As soon as the mead hall's doors shut, Vilkas ran down to the living quarters to ask for advice.

The Harbinger was not there, Aela had given him some work to do over in Ivarstead. Vilkas had no other choice to go to the Huntress for help. He knocked on her bedroom doors loudly, if she was asleep she was awake now. Aela opened the door and looked at the twin with confusion.

"Something wrong Vilkas?" She asked.

"Yes, can we talk?" He asked impatiently. Aela moved out of the way so he could enter. "It's Farkas." Aela let out a small groan.

"What's ice-brains up to this time?" She asked.

"Don't call him that." Vilkas knew his brother wasn't very bright, but there was no reason for Aela to tease him like she did. "Did you know he is afraid of spiders?"

"You didn't?" She asked. "He told the Harbinger and I in Ysgramor's Tomb. That's why he left." She said.

"Well, I want to help him." Vilkas said flatly.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The Huntress asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was actually hoping you could help me with that." The Companion confessed. Aela sighed, but agreed. There was nothing else she had to do today, though she secretly wished someone somewhere as far as Markarth would need help with something so she could go take care of it.

"All right shield- brother. What were you thinking?" Aela asked. Vilkas pondered it for a second.

"Well, we don't want to bring a huge frostbite spider up to him and tell him to face it. Perhaps we should start smaller." The twin suggested.

"How much smaller?" Aela asked. "A baby frostbite spider perhaps?" She smirked at the idea of Vilkas handing Farkas a baby frostbite spider and telling him to get over it.

"That could work." Vilkas said, breaking Aela from her thoughts. The Huntress sighed. _Of course._ She thought.

"Where do we find one though? I imagine mother frostbite spiders don't give up their young so easily." Aela said.

"We'll find one." Vilkas said. "Up north no doubt. We'll just have to get them."

Aela volunteered to go track down baby frostbite spiders. She was gone a few days, giving Vilkas some time to consider how he was going to go about this. Just go up to Farkas and give him it? No…he would kill it. Maybe if Vilkas held it and showed it to him he would be a little calmer seeing he was not harmed. But Vilkas could not let his twin think they were harmless. Farkas knew they weren't, and that's why he did not like them.

Aela returned a few days later with a small box. "Is that it?" Vilkas asked, looking at the box.

"Yes, and like I said, that mother frostbite spider did not give up easily." She looked at the box. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Just give it to me and I will handle things from there." Vilkas said. Aela opened the box and Vilkas looked in at the little spider skittering around looking for a way out. Vilkas was thankful he had his gloves on, as he picked it up by the leg.

"Good luck." Aela said.

"You're coming with me." Vilkas said between his teeth, as he went out to the patio area where he knew his brother was sitting. Vilkas cupped the creature in his hands and took a deep breath, totally unsure as to how his brother was going to react to the thing. He approached Farkas confidently.

"Farkas, I have something to show you!" Vilkas smiled. Farkas arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. Vilkas almost felt bad doing this to him. Vilkas extended his arms and opened his hands, cupping the spider in them.

"Aren't they cute when they're small?" The Companion asked his twin. Farkas' face went totally pale, and for a second, Vilkas thought his brother was going to faint.

"Vilkas….get it away from me!" He ordered.

"It's harmless brother!"

"Seriously…away!" Farkas stood, but couldn't move because he did not want to get too close to the spider.

"Farkas it doesn't even bite!"

"Because it's small it won't do anything! Wait until it grows up!" Farkas almost shrieked. Irritated, Vilkas took a step forward, and Farkas tripped over the chair, falling on his back. He got up quickly and ran around Vilkas. "Vilkas stop!" Farkas said in panic.

"Not until you calm down!" Vilkas said. "Come on Farkas look at how small it is!"

"It's poisonous!" Farkas cried, and with that he ran back into Jorvaskr. Vilkas, frustrated, looked at the spider, and then over his shoulder at Torvar, who had been watching the scene unfold with an amused smile on his face. Vilkas sighed.

"Here." Vilkas dropped the spider on his lap. "Play with this."


	3. Another Way

Farkas had locked himself in his room…and was not coming out for Vilkas. He thought that his brother still had the little spider with him, and there was no way he was going anywhere near it. Vilkas was about to lose his patience with his twin brother. It was just a harmless spider after all! He raised his fist and knocked on Farkas's door again. "Farkas, please come out." Vilkas begged.

"How do I know you don't have that spider with you?"

"I gave it to Torvar…I swear I don't have it with me anymore!" Vilkas said calmly. "Please, just open the door." Vilkas could hear movement inside the room, and the door opened, exposing his brother's obviously anxious face. Vilkas held out his two empty hands to show they were empty. "See?" Farkas nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Farkas said. "Just…don't do that again!" He begged.

"I won't…it was a stupid thing to do anyway." Vilkas chuckled slightly. "Can you forgive me?" Vilkas asked. Farkas nodded slowly. Vilkas sighed. "Good."

"Uh…Vilkas?" A small voice came from behind him. He turned to face Ria, the young Companion looked a little nervous.

"Ria, everything all right?" Ria shrugged.

"Torvar wanted me to tell you he uh…lost the spider somewhere in Jorvaskr." Ria said squeamishly. Vilkas turned, just as his brother's door slammed in his face. Vilkas groaned.

"Could it have waited?" Vilkas groaned.

"Sorry…he deserved to know too." Ria said. "Is he still…afraid?"

"Obviously." Vilkas pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, when you went right up to him with it, it must have freaked him out. You have to go slower. Try a picture or something; get him used to seeing them before you go straight to a live one." Ria said before turning and leaving the hallway. Vilkas watched her go, before running into his room, and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off the table. He sighed and began to scribble down on the paper a picture of a frostbite spider.

"Farkas! Open up!" Vilkas called to his brother's door. Farkas timidly opened it.

"Yeah?" His brother asked, scanning the ground for any sign of the baby frostbite spider.

"I'm going to help you." Vilkas said.

"With what?" Farkas asked.

"Your uh…fear." Vilkas said. "Let me in." Farkas opened the door and barely gave his brother enough time to squeeze in before shutting it again.

"With my fear?" Farkas repeated.

"Yes, your fear of spiders." Vilkas clarified. "I'm going to help you get rid of it."

"How?" Farkas asked.

"We're going to start small. First, we're going to see how you react to a picture of a spider." Vilkas pulled out the drawing of the spider and laid it on a table in Farkas's room. Farkas examined it for a moment and looked back up at his brother.

"That's just a drawing. I'm not afraid of the drawing, just of the … real thing." Farkas said.

"Okay, do you want me to go track down the baby frostbite spider Torvar lost and bring it in here so you can get over it that way?" Vilkas saw discomfort and fear cross his brother's face briefly.

"No no, I like the picture better…it doesn't…move." Farkas looked down at the paper.

"Now, does it look at all dangerous?" Vilkas asked.

"No, because it's a drawing."

"Work with me here." Vilkas said, showing a little annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry. No, it doesn't. But it is when it's actually alive."

"Stop thinking like that." Vilkas said. "Look, these things are no match for a man your size, and the sooner you start moving into that mindset, you sooner you'll…" Vilkas stopped when he saw the look that overcame Farkas's face.

"Farkas?" He asked. He turned to what his brother was looking at. Crawling up the wall….

Was the baby frostbite spider.

"For Shor's sake!" Vilkas groaned. He looked at his brother, and back to the spider, and decided to take action.

Aela the Huntress had not seen either of the twins all afternoon since Vilkas's first attempt to cure Farkas of his arachnophobia. She was beginning to suspect Vilkas had either given up, or was stuck trying to think of another plan. She opened the door to the living quarters, and heard yelling coming from one of the twins' rooms. She picked up her pace, and ran to Farkas's room, since that was obviously where the commotion was coming from.

She flung open the door, and froze with total annoyance at the sight before her. The baby frostbite spider was cowering on the counter in Farkas's room, obviously wanting to get away from the two, but Vilkas had trapped it in place using a few cups, keeping his hands free, which he used to shove Farkas closer and closer to the frostbite spider.

"Darn it Farkas! It's a baby!" Vilkas growled.

"Let go of me Vilkas!" Farkas cried.

"Just look at it! It's so small! It's terrified of you!"

"That's because it's a baby!"

"Exactly, that's why you shouldn't be afraid of it!"

"Vilkas! Please! Let me go!"

"Face it!"

"No!"

"Vilkas! What are you doing?" Aela exclaimed. Both twins froze as the huntress waited for an explanation. "Well? Don't just look at me! Let go of your brother!" Aela scolded.

"But…" Vilkas began.

"Now Vilkas!" Vilkas let go of Farkas, and the twin shoved him off. Aela went over to the frostbite spider and shooed it into her palm. "Vilkas, come with me." She turned to Farkas. "And I am putting this outside so he cannot get back in. I'm sure he will find his way out of Whiterun." She assured him. Farkas nodded, and she noticed he was panting slightly, even sweating.

Aela and Vilkas left the room. "What was that?" She asked.

"Aela he's too stubborn, he doesn't really know what he's afraid of…"

"He's not stubborn, you're just impatient." She corrected him. "How long did you actually sit with him and try to work this out?" They went out into the mead hall and towards the courtyard. Vilkas was silent. "Not long, correct?"

"Aela, he won't just tell me what he has a problem with, I started out showing him a picture and asking him how harmless it looked…"

"He knows they're not harmless, that's why he's afraid of them." Aela took the spider out to the front of Jorvaskr and set it on the ground, watching it skitter away. "You're going about this all wrong. Let me deal with him next all right? I'll handle it once he's cooled down." With that the Huntress returned to Jorvaskr, leaving Vilkas still slightly fuming on the front steps.


	4. Acceptance

Farkas had calmed down within a few hours, but Aela still waited a few days just to make sure before confronting him again about the issue. She had approached him in the mead hall, and tried to talk as calmly as she could.

"Good morning Farkas." She said. Farkas looked at her with confusion at her uncharacteristically cheerful greeting.

"Morning Aela…" He said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just want to talk to you." She sat down next to him and Farkas groaned.

"Did Vilkas put you up to this?" He asked. Aela shook her head.

"No, he didn't. But I still want to talk to you about the spider thing." Farkas looked rather annoyed.

"I don't need help with it; it's just a fear of spiders." He said, he stood to leave, but Aela pulled him back down.

"Exactly!" She said. "It's only a fear!"

"What are you getting at exactly?" Farkas looked concerned.

"Don't worry; I'm not hiding a frostbite spider in my pocket or anything, unlike some people." They both looked over at Vilkas, who sat opposite them across Jorvaskr. Their eyes met, and Vilkas looked at them with confusion. "I just want to talk about it." Aela finished. "Talk you through it, you know?"

"Um…okay." Farkas said. "How?"

"Well, let's start with basics. How big are you? Tall right, you're three or four times their size."

"Some of them are taller than me."

"I said basics Farkas."

"Sorry."

"And how big is your sword? Enough to spear a few of them at one time right?" Farkas shrugged.

"I guess so."

"So what is your problem with them? You outmatch them in size and strength." Aela, feeling content about her speech, crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's the legs…and the eyes…and the fact that they're bigger than a spider should be."

"So it really doesn't have much to do with how dangerous they are?"

"No, that's there too." Aela sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So…basically everything about them then?" The Huntress asked. She looked over at Vilkas, who appeared quite smug leaning back in his chair watching her try to talk to Farkas.

"About right." She shook her head.

"You have killed giants and trolls, but a spider is enough to send you running?" She asked. Farkas nodded. Everything about it confused Aela, a man as big as Farkas was so terrified of something like a spider? Of course they shoot venom, but was that really so dangerous? There were potions to cure that sort of thing. To Farkas, it was getting annoying. His brother's attempts to cure him of his arachnophobia were a little frustrating. Was he not allowed to be afraid of anything? He began to zone out of Aela's rant and look into his tankard.

"Farkas, are you even listening?"

"No."

"How am I going to help you if you won't even listen to what I'm saying?" She demanded. Farkas shrugged childishly and Aela felt like leaving the man alone, but she was determined now.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you work with me here!" Aela said stubbornly. Farkas looked at her, and shrugged.

"Okay." With that he stood and went down into the living quarters. Aela was silent and watched him go with her jaw dropped. She could hear Vilkas laughing loudly at her failed attempt.

Farkas went down into the living quarters and into the Harbinger's room. Since Kodlak's death, the Companions were lead by a man named Joldir, who was once Farkas' shield-brother. Farkas entered the room and sat across from the Harbinger who looked up at him expectantly.

"Something wrong Farkas?" He asked.

"It's Vilkas and Aela." He said. "They won't leave me alone with this fear of spiders thing." Farkas said. Joldir nodded.

"I heard about the baby spider." He said. "While I don't agree with their methods, I do think that they're right to try to help you. You really should not fear them." Farkas looked at Joldir.

"How should I do that?" Farkas asked.

"Well, for right now, I think it would be best if you did some work for us, and I'll have something for when you return." Joldir said. Farkas nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Farkas asked.

"A creature has invaded a citizen's home in Solitude." He said. "Think you can clear it out for me?" Farkas nodded.

"I'll get it done Harbinger." Farkas stood and left. Joldir leaned back in his chair, almost feeling guilty. The creature that had invaded the home was a frostbite spider.

Farkas had made his way to Solitude. It was a long and grueling journey from Whiterun, and he was always watching the skies for dragons. But he made it unscathed and for that he was thankful, especially since he had not run into any spiders. He found the house easily, since its inhabitants were all sitting outside in tents. Farkas went over to one of them.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" The woman said. "I cannot even imagine what it is doing in there! Please get it out!" Farkas opened the door and looked around. The houses in Solitude were very nice, all tiled and neat. He never thought it was for him, but that didn't really stop him from thinking them pretty.

The beast was obviously not downstairs. Quietly, Farkas drew his sword and climbed the stairs to the second floor of the home. He could hear it knocking into things and moving all around up there. He climbed to the top step and froze, heart racing and mind frozen. The frostbite spider had not seen him yet. Farkas thought about going back downstairs and trying to get someone else on it. No…no he couldn't do that, he had to kill this thing as the Harbinger asked…

The Harbinger was in on it too, wasn't he?

The frostbite spider turned and saw him. If he was running, it was too late now. Farkas did not move, but that did not stop the spider. It lunged at him; he screamed and nearly toppled down the stairs. His sword clattered across the floor.

"Dammit!" He nearly screamed. The spider raced towards him, Farkas ran around the kitchen table in the room, the spider stood on the other side, ready to chase him. Farkas ran to one of the shelves, pulled a book off of it and threw it at the spider, but that only seemed to make it angrier. The spider shot venom at him, Farkas dove and landed on the floor with a crash, nearly taking out the kitchen table.

The spider ran to him and attempted to stab him, Farkas punched it, and one of its stingers got him in the stomach, though it did not harm him, it scared the hell out of him.

He screamed, jumped up and ran for his sword, which had fallen down the stairs when he dropped it. He skipped steps as the spider chased him down. He lunged and grabbed the sword, pointing it at the giant spider and impaling it in the eye. Farkas went even pale and let go of the sword as the spider fell dead. Shaking, Farkas picked up the sword and left the house, ignoring the woman who was thanking him immensely for his help.

When he got back to Jorvaskr, he did not greet anyone. Vilkas noticed his brother's obvious shaking, and went to follow him, but decided the man needed his space. Farkas went to his room, shut the door, and crumpled onto his bed. It took whatever pride he had left not to curl into fetal position for the rest of the day. Vilkas was right, he needed to cure this.

**A/N- I actually felt bad for Farkas while I was writing this. I feel like such a bully nearly traumatizing the poor guy with a giant spider…but I swear he'll be all better next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	5. Lost and Found

"All right Vilkas, you really need to do something about your brother…he hasn't left his room in, what? Three days?" Aela asked a few days after the spider incident with Farkas. The traumatized companion had retreated to his room and has not left for a few days. Vilkas sighed and looked up at the huntress.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Vilkas asked. "We've tried everything already." Aela shrugged and took a seat next to him, looking defeated.

"You may be right… I think we should have just let it be." Vilkas shot her an "I told you so look" and looked at the table. Neither of them spoke.

"Vilkas!" A voice that wasn't Aela's yelled. Vilkas looked up only to see his brother walking towards him. He felt relieved that his brother was not dead in his room.

"Farkas! Look, we…"

"I need you to help me." Farkas interrupted. Vilkas blinked and stared at his brother.

"Wha-what?"

"I need you to help me get over my…fear." Farkas said, as though he was nervous to say the word "fear".

"That's what we've been _trying_ to do." Said Aela irritably. "What did you think we….?" Vilkas cut her off.

"Of course we'll help." He looked from his brother to the huntress, who glared at him.

"Good!" Farkas said. "How are you going to then?" Vilkas opened his mouth but no words came out. How was he going to help? All other attempts had failed, and Aela had been right when she said he was too impacient.

"Um….okay, okay. Repeat after me. I am not afraid of spiders…they are smaller than me, I am not afraid."

"I am not afraid of spiders they are smaller than me I am not afraid." Farkas repeated the words without feeling and waited for the next instruction.

"Again." Vilkas said. "Say it again." Farkas said them again. "Just keep saying them until you start believing them." Vilkas said. Farkas began to mutter them under his breath over and over again. Aela looked at Vilkas and arched an eyebrow. "What? It will keep him busy until I can think of another way." The Huntress pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"It's a start, now that he is cooperating." Aela said.

"Maybe we should try introducing him to a normal spider? Not quite a frostbite spider…" Vilkas began to list ways in his mind.

"What? Like a daddy-long-leg?" Aela asked quickly. Vilkas shrugged.

"It's small…." The Companion said helplessly. He looked at his brother, who had taken a seat on a nearby bench and muttering the chant in between bites of bread. "I can't believe he's still saying it."

"Stay focused." Aela snapped. She had had just about enough of this arachnophobia issue, and wished Vilkas would find someone else to help him handle it.

"Right, sorry." Vilkas' attention returned to the matter at hand.

"Maybe that chant will get him in the proper state of mind to start considering interacting with spiders." Aela shrugged. Vilkas nodded and stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To look for spiders in the living quarters." Vilkas called over his shoulder as he went downstairs.

"_Idiot…_" Aela muttered under her breath.

"Just remember what I said earlier….you are not afraid of spiders….you are bigger than they are." Vilkas said gently. Farkas nodded expectantly as the two twins sat in Farkas' room that afternoon. Vilkas had trapped a spider in a tankard to show Farkas. Vilkas was totally aware of how this went last time, but he was hoping his brother would have better self-control over himself. Farkas knew what to expect, Vilkas had even told him just to be sure. "Are you ready?" Vilkas asked.

"Yeah." Farkas said. Vilkas took his hand off of the tankard and gave it to Farkas, who looked a little pale. He glanced in it and immediately looked confused.

"What?" Vilkas asked.

"There is no spider in here…." Farkas said.

"What?" Vilkas demanded, grabbing the tankard out of his brother's hands.

"I'm serious!" Farkas said. "It's not there!"

Vilkas looked in the cup, only to find his brother had been right. There really was no spider in the tankard. He lowered the cup and he and his brother exchanged a look. "Did it get out?" Farkas asked nervously.

"I don't think so…" Vilkas said, scanning the floor around him for any spider. There was a knock at the door and Aela opened it.

"How are things going in here?" She asked.

"Oh…it's….going." Vilkas said, getting on his knees to look under Farkas' bed. Aela looked at Farkas and picked up a bottle of mead and a tankard that sat on the table. She poured the golden liquid into the cup and took a sip.

"Hm….maybe I grabbed the wrong…" He spun around to the counter and stopped dead when he saw Aela with a tankard in hand. "…tankard…"

"Why do you need a tankard?" Aela asked, furrowing her brow.

"He had a spider in one." Farkas answered. Aela's eyes went wide and she looked in her tankard.

"There isn't a spider in here…" Aela said quietly.

"There was only two on the counter Aela…"Vilkas said, fighting back both laughter and horror. Aela, wide eyed, looked back into the tankard.

"I must have swallowed it!" She exclaimed, practically throwing the cup in the air and gagging. "Divines! Why didn't either of you say anything when I picked it up?" She demanded.

"I was looking under the bed! I didn't know you picked it up!" Vilkas had broken out into a wide smile now. "Why didn't you look in the tankard before you drank from it?"

"Because I didn't think there was a spider in it!" The Huntress demanded, coughing as though that would get rid of the fact that she had just swallowed a spider. "Gods!" She looked sick and ran from the room into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. Vilkas burst out laughing, Farkas had his eyes glued on the counter.

"She didn't swallow it…" Farkas said, an amused smile crawling across his face. "It's crawling around on the counter." And with that, both twins burst out laughing, agreeing not to tell Aela.


	6. Chapter 6

Aela had made a habit of checking her cup before she drank from it. The twins feared that she'd been traumatized from it…or developed a fear of spiders as well. Vilkas had found the spider, and tried to introduce it to his brother. At first, Farkas had backed away from it, whimpering. Vilkas tried to give his brother a break before showing it to him once more. The system seemed to be working okay; Farkas didn't faint, or run away from it when he saw it, so they were making some progress.

Eventually, Vilkas got his brother to hold the harmless thing, though Farkas went and washed his hands for a good five minutes after he put it down. Again, there was progress there. As much as Vilkas wanted to think his brother was getting over it, the nagging voice in the back of his head told him he still couldn't handle the huge frostbite spider he was actually afraid of to begin with. Farkas was really proud of himself though, and was constantly asking his brother what was next. Farkas believed he could handle anything now, and that only slightly worried the twin. He could handle a daddy long-leg, but when he actually went to fight the real thing, he'd run screaming, Vilkas was sure of it.

Of course, he didn't want to try it and then have all their progress lost. Farkas was doing well, and Vilkas was afraid that a single bad incident would ruin all of it and they would have to start over. Vilkas was just having an issue coming up with the next trick to helping his brother heal. Normally, holding a spider meant getting over the fear when it came to common arachnaphobia, but this wasn't a fear of household spiders- it was a fear of _frostbite _spiders. Vilkas was contemplating trying to go find that baby frostbite spider they had had earlier and giving it to Farkas when Aela came over and sat next to him.

"I take it the treatment is going well?" Aela asked. Vilkas shrugged.

"Little spiders don't scare him anymore." He announced to her.

"Really? Because Farkas just told me he thinks he can handle the real thing." Aela said. Vilkas turned to the Huntress.

"He thinks he can because he held a spider in his hands and it was fine." Vilkas said irritably. "If he were to go out there, he would realize he was afraid of them again, and we'd have to start over." Aela nodded.

"I was thinking…" She began. "He thinks he can kill it, why not give him the chance to try it? If he's feeling fearless maybe we should give it a try. You and I will go with him of course." Aela said. Vilkas looked at her, and sighed, his shoulders dropping. Maybe she was right, if he was feeling like she could, why not let him try? If he can't Aela and Vilkas would kill it for him, and try again once he was feeling it again.

"Oh, all right." Vilkas groaned. "I'll go talk to him."

"Really?" Farkas asked when Vilkas told him they were off to kill a spider. "You think I can?"

"As long as you think so, I think so." Vilkas said. "Now are you coming? Aela said she knows where we can find one." Farkas nodded and followed his brother out of Jorrvskr.

Aela lead them up north. There was a lot of climbing, and a lot of cold involved with getting up there, but they all hoped it would be worth it in the end. Aela led the twins, torch in hand. Vilkas and Farkas were behind her, practically falling on each other from exhaustion.

"Aela…please. Can we rest?" Vilkas groaned.

"No, we need to keep going. We're almost there."

"We can't fight a spider if we can't even walk!" Farkas complained. Aela groaned dramatically to show her annoyance.

"Do you want to fight the spider…?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"And do you need someone to lead you there?" The twins were silent. "If you know where you're going? By all means, go ahead. Don't let me keep you…"

"No, no. We're okay. Keep going." Vilkas waved his arm, signaling her to keep going. Aela made a triumphant noise as they kept walking.

"Does she ever _stop_?" Farkas asked breathlessly. Vilkas shook his head.

"I don't think so." His twin panted.

"What _is _she?" Farkas stumbled, but caught himself. Vilkas was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"I think there's a nest right around here." Aela said finally. "Unless they've left."

"Let's wait for them to get back." Both twins dropped onto the ground at the same time. Aela nodded.

"Good idea. I'll look ahead and see where they are." Aela ran off, leaving Vilkas and Farkas in the darkness.

"Good think I'm not afraid of this dark, or this would be awful." Farkas noted. Vilkas nodded, he wasn't in the mood for talking, he was just tired from their walk.

"Yeah." Vilkas said, he thought about laying back in the snow, and immediately thought against it.

"Vilkas! Farkas!" Aela came running back over to them. The twins both looked up. "I've found one."

Three spiders sat in the clearing when the three hunters ducked around them to see. Farkas felt suddenly regretful of the situation, and wanted to go back. But he wasn't going to tell Vilkas and Aela that of course, Vilkas thought he could do it, and he could swallow his fear this one time and never have to do again.

"All right, each of us will take on one. Okay?" Aela whispered. The twins nodded and Aela got out her bow. "Ready?" Hands shaking, Farkas nodded.

"You're sure you want to do this brother?" Vilkas asked.

"Positive." Farkas said. Vilkas nodded and turned back to the spiders.

"Ready. Go!" The three went charging out into the clearing. Vilkas ran to one, Aela to the other. The last spider had set his eyes on Farkas. Nervously, he gripped his sword and stepped up to it. The thing made a disgusting hissing noise and came scuttling at him. Farkas made a sound of terror and disgust as it reached him. Vilkas watched, he had killed his, and thought about helping his brother. Farkas held his sword over his head and brought it down onto the spider. The thing collapsed, and did not move again.

"Farkas!" Vilkas beamed. "You did it! It's dead!"

"I did it?" Farkas opened his eyes, Vilkas realized they were closed. "I did it!" Aela gazed off into the distance.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Aela said. The twins both looked over at what she was looking at. A giant frostbite spider, probably twice their size, came hurtling at them. Vilkas and Aela gripped their weapons, but all accomplishment and pride left Farkas in an instant. He had no idea they could get _that _big.

"Come on Farkas!" Vilkas yelled, before running at the thing. As simply as walking, the spider skittered over to Vilkas, too close and his brother had no time to back up. Vilkas fell onto his back and the spider grabbed him with its legs, spinning a web around him. Farkas thought he was going to be sick. Aela shot an arrow at it, and it dropped Vilkas onto the ground with a thud. Vilkas groaned.

The thing went after Aela, after learning what it could do when it got too close. Aela was able to back up though, and shot arrow after arrow at it. Angrily, the thing shot a web at her, and it stuck to her. She fell back, struggling against the web to free herself.

"Farkas!" She cried. "Help!" Farkas looked at Aela, then to Vilkas, then to the spider. He dropped his sword…

And ran.


	7. Some Things Never Change

Farkas had to stop to catch his breath. His heart was racing so fast he swore for a moment it would burst from his chest. That giant spider completely wrapped Vilkas and Aela in webs. Divines, he was going to be sick. He leaned against a tree and looked back in the direction he had come from. There were prints in the snow from where he had been falling over himself trying to get away. The noise from the spider had stopped, but maybe that was because he had ran too far away to hear it.

Farkas straightened up and stared at the snow for a second. His brother and friend were going to be killed…and possible eaten by a spider if he didn't do something soon. A feeling of nausea swept over the Companion as he contemplated what to do. He could never live with the guilt of just letting them die…but there was no way he was _ever _going to get near that spider. Besides…he had dropped his sword before he ran, and there was no way he could get it back without the creature seeing him.

Unless he sneaked….

But that was too risky. Wouldn't the spider see him coming? It had so many eyes. Farkas felt a shiver fall down his spine, and his stomach knot up at the thought. He had to save them. He had no other choice.

He followed his own tracks back to where the spider was. The thing had its back to him, and was in the process of fighting off a pack of ice wolves that had attacked it. That gave Farkas the convenient opportunity he had been waiting for. He snuck around to the two web covered figures lying in the snow. He reached for the closest one, and grimaced as his fingers touched the sticky webs.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…." He muttered as he ripped the webs off whoever this was. He peered down and caught a glimpse of whatever was in the web. It wasn't his twin, nor was it the Huntress. It was an ice wolf, and it was dead. "Dammit." He muttered as quietly as he could without alerting the spider he was there. He moved over to the next one. This one was bigger than the ice wolf, and Farkas hoped it was someone he knew.

Ripping the webbing off, he saw the familiar tint of green war paint against skin and his heart beat slowed slightly. It was Aela, but was she alive? He ripped off as much webs as he could.

"Aela…" He whispered. "Aela! Wake up!" He gripped her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Aela said, all-too-loudly.

"Sh! Thanks the eight you're alive!" Farkas said quietly. "Where's Vilkas." Aela furrowed her brow as though that was the stupidest question he could have asked.

"In a web, where do you think?" She spat.

"We need to find him." Farkas said, getting up quietly. "Without getting the spider's attention."

"I thought you could handle it." Aela mocked.

"Well I can't, so forget it. Just find Vilkas so we can get out of here." Farkas muttered. Aela stood sorely and looked around. The spider had beaten the ice wolf pack, and was moving towards a lump in the ground. Aela froze.

"Uh…Farkas?" She said quietly, pointing to the spider. The man turned and froze.

"Please tell me that's not my brother…" Farkas breathed.

"I think so…" Aela said solemnly. Farkas swallowed hard, and Aela groaned. "Do I have to kill it for you? Because I'll save _your brother _for _you_." Farkas looked at Aela, who had over exaggerated her annoyance. Farkas was afraid of the spider, yes. But he didn't want it to kill his brother.

"I'll do it….if you'll help me." At that, a smile quivered at Aela's lips.

"Of course Ice Brains." She searched for her bow that had fallen on the ground. "Let's kill this eight legged son of a bitch."

Farkas had found his sword not too far away, and picked it up with trembling hands. He instantly regretted coming here with Aela and Vilkas, and knew that he would never hear the end of it from his brother about how he was still afraid after all of this. But maybe Vilkas would be easier on his twin, considering he had just saved his life.

Farkas pushed the other thoughts aside and focused on the spider. Aela stood a few feet opposite him and drew and arrow, signaling that she was ready to fight. Farkas gripped his sword with both hands, his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. Aela shot an arrow, and it hit the thing in the leg. It made hissing noise and dropped the webbed thing right on the ground. Farkas' moved towards it, his legs were shaking terribly, and he felt like he would fall over if he didn't keep moving.

Aela shot another arrow and it flew over the things head. Farkas felt a pang of annoyance at her missing its eyes. It was right in front of him now, and it was bigger than the Companion had originally anticipated. Farkas swung at it either way, hitting the thing across one eye. It made another awful hissing noise and drew back a little, shooting poison at him. Farkas yelped as it splashed against his armor. He swung again, ignoring the fear that was taking over him. He swung again and again, but the thing wasn't dying. With a yell of frustration, the Companion swung the sword over his head and brought it down on the things head. The spider stumbled clumsily to the side, than the other. It lashed out at him, and Farkas jumped back, but he lost his balance and tumbled onto the ground. The spider was slowed from the wound in its head, but was there before Farkas could stand again.

He grabbed his sword and swung it just as the spider brought a stinger down on him, cutting it off. The thing let out a cry of pain, and Farkas sprung up as best he could in clunky armor. Before the spider could retaliate, he swung his sword down and it connected with the thing's head again, killing it for good.

Farkas looked at Aela, his face glowing with pride, though he felt like he was going to be sick. Aela nodded, and walked past him to the webbed form the spider had been this close to killing. It wasn't moving, and that panicked Farkas greatly. Aela grabbed a fistful of web and yanked it off. There was a blanket of white fur under the webs and Aela let out a frustrated groan.

"It's a damned wolf!" She cried. Farkas peered over her shoulder.

"Then…where's Vilkas?" Concern raised in Farkas' voice. Aela stood and scanned the area.

"You look over there, and I'll look over here, there's some more bodies this way." She ran over to them, and Farkas ran the other way, as instructed. He fell on his knees before a bundled figure, and blindly began ripping off webbing. It was a man, yes, but Farkas did not know his face. It wasn't Vilkas. Farkas set the man aside, assuming he was already dead, and moved for the next one, which ended up being a deer. The spider was very lazy in wrapping its victims, and Farkas could not tell if it was a man or an animal.

"Farkas! I found him!" Aela cried. Farkas stood up so quickly he almost tumbled back onto the ground. Aela was ripping webbing off of his brother and he fell to his knees next to her to help her.

"Vilkas, c'mon brother…" Farkas said trying to wake his brother up. "C'mon!"

"Shake him…" Aela said, there was slight panic in her voice as well. "It worked for me." Farkas gripped his brother's shoulders and shook madly as Aela had instructed. "Vilkas!" She shouted. She and Farkas exchanged a nervous glance, Aela looked down at Vilkas again. She brought her hand up, and slapped Vilkas hard.

"Stop that." Farkas said, grabbing her wrist before she had the chance to do it again. Aela ripped her wrist out Farkas' grip and felt for a pulse.

"Well, he's alive." Aela said. "We should get him back to Jorvaskr quick."

When Vilkas woke up, he was back in Jorvaskr in his room, alive. Farkas and Aela stood over his bed. His vision was blurry, and he was sore all over. "Oh! Thank the Divines!" Aela said. "We thought we'd lost you brother."

"What happened?" Vilkas asked, he sounded very hoarse.

"You were attacked by a spider…and it wrapped you up in webs, and you were unconscious. But, it's okay, because I killed it!" Farkas said excitedly.

"You killed that thing?" Vilkas asked in disbelief. He had to be dreaming.

"Yeah!" Farkas said. The look on his brother's face was obviously one of pride, and Vilkas smiled.

"I'm proud of you brother." Vilkas said. "Guess that fear of spiders is all in the past now, huh?"

"No." Farkas said. "I never want to do anything like that again." Vilkas furrowed his brow. _Let Farkas be afraid of spiders…_ Vilkas thought. _ Because I am never doing something like this again._ Vilkas nodded and smiled.

"I'm right there with you brother."

THE END


End file.
